Nuestro amor no es eterno
by Daria
Summary: Bunny echa de menos a alguien...¿qué pasaría si volviera? ¡No es Armando!


Nuestro amor no es eterno

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?...Voy a contarle a Armando la verdad...  
Bunny se va hacia el piso de Armando y llama a la puerta.  
-¿Armando? ¿Estás ahí?  
-Sí, ahora te abro, Bunny.  
Armando abre la puerta y Bunny pasa dentro.  
-A ti te pasa algo...¿qué te pasa?  
-Pues...Armando, es que...quiero que terminemos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Porque ya no siento nada por ti - dijo de la forma más amable posible.  
-...De acuerdo, Bunny...que sepas que yo todavía te quiero...  
-Gracias, Armando, pero podemos ser amigos...  
-Claro, por supuesto.  
-Bueno...adiós.  
-¡Adiós, Bunny! Espero que logres ser feliz junto a la persona que amas ahora...  
-¿Cómo...?  
-Se te nota, no hay nada que no pueda saber de ti.  
-...Bueno, hasta pronto.  
-Adiós.  
Bunny sale de casa de Armando y se va al parque.  
-Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido, Armando...lo malo es que no podré ser feliz junto a él porque...se fue a su planeta y no volverá...(comienza a llorar) ¿Por qué fui tan tonta y no me di cuenta de que le quería? ¿Por qué? No sabes cómo te encuentro a faltar...  
-¡Bunny! ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Rei cuando la vio.  
-Rei...  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis terminado Armando y tú?  
-Sí...pero no es por eso...yo ya no siento nada por él...  
-¿Cómo? Si estabas coladita por él...os queríais muchísimo... - dijo Rei sorprendida.  
-Sí...pero eso ya ha terminado...aunque el pasado nos unió una vez para el destino...nuestro amor no es eterno...porque me gusta otra persona... - dijo Bunny con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-...es Seiya, ¿verdad? - susurró Rei.  
-...me gusta mucho y quiero volver a verle...  
-Bunny...estoy segura de que volverá con sus hermanos algún día...  
-Pero podría ser que ya no le gustase...  
-Dijo que nunca te olvidaría...por lo que seguirá queriéndote y seguro que está como tú...  
-Rei...Ojalá tengas razón...ojalá que, cuando vuelva a verle, me diga bombón y me vuelva a decir que me quiere...  
-¿Qué? ¿Te dijo que te quería? - dijo Rei sorprendida.  
-Sí, el día que empezó toda la pelea con Sailor Galaxia me lo dijo.  
-Y tú, ¿qué hiciste?  
-No dije nada...me gustaba Armando...  
-...Bunny...no pienses más en ello pero ten presente que volverán y no te rindas. ¿Quieres venir al Templo Hikawa con las chicas? Estamos todas allí...  
-No...ahora volveré a mi casa...  
-Te vendría bien venirte...  
-No, gracias, vuelvo a mi casa.  
-Bueno, que te vaya bien.  
-Adiós, Rei, y gracias.  
-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?  
-Por preocuparte por mí e intentar ayudarme...  
-Ah, eso...somos amigas, ¿no? Nos tenemos que ayudar en todo. Bueno, hasta mañana.  
-Hasta mañana.  
Rei se dirigió en dirección contraria a la de Bunny, hacia el Templo Hikawa.  
-Ya he vuelto, chicas - dijo Rei mientras iba hacia las demás.  
-¿Y Bunny? ¿No habías ido a buscarla? Teníamos que hacer los deberes juntas - dijo Makoto mirando hacia todos los lados para ver si veía a Bunny.  
-Bueno...es que...se lo he preguntado pero...no ha querido venir.  
-Pero...los deberes...no los va a hacer si no viene - dijo Amy.  
-No te preocupes por los deberes...es que la he encontrado en el parque y resulta que Armando y ella han terminado.  
-¿QUÉ? - gritaron todas menos Rei al unísono.  
-Lo que oís, porque le gusta otra persona...supongo que ya podréis imaginar quién es...  
-¿Quién? ¿Motoki otra vez? - dijo Makoto.  
-O tal vez...¿Umino? - dijo Minako.  
-Quizá...¿Fernando? - dijo Amy.  
-¡Nada de eso! Es Seiya.  
-¿SEIYA? - volvieron a decir todas al unísono.  
-Sí, eso es. Le gusta Seiya y le echa de menos...y está muy triste. Por eso me ha dicho que volvía a casa.  
-Yo...echo de menos a los tres...pero en especial a Yaten... - dijo Minako triste.  
-Se hicieron un hueco en nuestro corazón...y eran nuestros amigos... - dijo Makoto.  
-Yo también los echo de menos...pero Bunny seguro que está peor que nosotras...Seiya le dijo que le quería...y ella no dijo nada...y ahora le gusta... dijo Amy.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tú ya sabías que le dijo que le quería, Amy? - dijo Rei.  
-Sí, y Makoto y Minako también.  
-O sea que yo era la única que no me enteré...me las pagarás, Bunny...Bueno, vamos a hacer los deberes.  
-Sí, que hay muchos.  
Volviendo con Bunny...  
-Iré a casa a comerme algunos dulces...  
En casa de Bunny...  
-¡Mamá, hazme dulces!  
-Lo siento...no hay hoy...Chibi Chibi se los ha comido.  
-¿Qué? ¿Chibi Chibi? ¿Ha vuelto?  
-¿Qué dices, hija? Nunca se ha ido...  
-(pensando) Si Chibi Chibi ha vuelto...a lo mejor...también volverá...Seiya...  
-¿Bunny?  
-Bueno, voy a mi habitación a hacer los deberes.  
-¿Tienes fiebre?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Has dicho que ibas a hacer los deberes...  
-¡Mamá...!  
Bunny subió a su habitación pero no hizo los deberes como había dicho a su madre (era obvio) sino que se tumbó en su cama y se puso a escribir:  
  
Querido diario:  
Hoy he terminado con Armando...creía que le querría siempre, que nuestro amor sería eterno...pero no, me equivoqué. Ya no siento nada por él pero...sí por aquel que se fue hace un año...Seiya...quien siempre consideré un gran amigo, y ahora quiero con toda mi alma...He estado llorando por él en el parque pero Rei ha acudido a consolarme...en el fondo es una gran amiga...gracias, Rei...Cuando he vuelto, mi madre me ha dicho que había vuelto Chibi Chibi...eso significa que a lo mejor ha vuelto Seiya...aunque todavía no he visto a Chibi Chib...  
  
-¡Chibi Chibi! - dijo Chibi Chibi interrumpiendo la escritura de Bunny.  
-¡Chibi Chibi! ¡Hola, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¡Te he echado de menos!  
-¿Chibi? ¡Chibi Chibi! - Chibi Chibi abrazó a Bunny.  
-Chibi Chibi...¿por casualidad no tendrás...dulces?  
-¿Chibi? - contestó Chibi Chibi dando a Bunny un montón de dulces.  
-¡Gracias, Chibi Chibi! ¡Tú sí que eres una buena niña!  
Cuando se fue Chibi Chibi, Bunny terminó de escribir en su diario:  
  
Hablando de ella...la acabo de ver y me ha dado unos dulces deliciosos...que buena niña que es...Bueno, estoy más animada, por lo que iré al Templo Hikawa con las demás...  
  
(: Bunny :)

Bunny salió de su casa y se fue al Templo Hikawa...se giró hacia atrás y vio a...  
-¡Chibi Chibi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¡Vamos!  
En el Templo Hikawa...  
-¡Hola chicas!  
-¿QUÉ? ¡Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! ¡Han vuelto! - dijeron todas al unísono.  
-¿Qué tal están? ¿Y el bombón? - dijo Seiya impaciente por ver a Bunny.  
-¿Te refieres a Bunny?...Bueno...es que estaba deprimida y se quedó en su casa... - dijo Rei.  
-¿Por qué está así? Voy a ver qué le pasa...  
-Déjala, seguro que vendrá pronto...  
-¡Hola chicas! ¡Ha vuelto Chibi Chi....! ¡¡¡¡!!!! ¡Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! ¡Habéis vuelto! - gritó Bunny sin poder contener la emoción.  
-¡Bombón! Te he echado mucho de menos...  
-Y yo también...Bueno, contadnos, ¿cómo os ha ido desde que marchasteis a vuestro planeta? - dijo Bunny.  
-Pues, verás, durante todo este año hemos estado arreglando nuestro planeta y ahora vive mucha gente gracias a la princesa. Nos dijo que podíamos volver a la Tierra y quedarnos si queríamos... - dijo Taiki.  
-Entonces, ¿os vais a quedar? - preguntó Minako impaciente.  
-Seguramente sí - dijo Yaten.  
-Bunny, dijiste que volvió Chibi Chibi, ¿no? - dijo Amy.  
-Sí, me lo dijo mi madre y después la vi. ¿Sucederá algo malo?  
-Yo creo que no...  
-Bueno, de todas formas, ¡celebremos nuestro reencuentro! - dijo Makoto.  
-¡Sí! Hace tanto tiempo... - dijo Amy.  
-Bombón... -dijo Seiya en voz baja.  
-Dime, Seiya.  
-¿Qué tal te va con tu querido novio?  
-Hemos terminado hoy.  
-Lo siento...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Debes estar muy triste...  
-No...porque yo ya no siento nada por él...  
-¿Qué? Entonces aún tengo oportunidades...  
-¿Aún me quieres?  
-Pues, claro, nunca te olvidaré. Te lo dije.  
-Seiya...yo...  
-¡Seiya, ayúdanos a colocar esto! - dijo Yaten.  
-Sí, ya voy. Hasta luego, bombón...  
-¡Bunny, ven y coloca las bebidas para la fiesta! - dijo Minako.  
-Ahora voy.  
Entre todos colocaron la mesa para la gran merienda y prepararon un pequeño rincón para ser el lugar donde cantaría el antiguo grupo de música "Las Tres Luces".  
Mientras "Las Tres Luces" cantaban la canción con la que mandaban el mensaje a su princesa (la de Search for your love...), Bunny pensaba en Seiya...  
-Seiya...debo decírtelo...tú fuiste valiente y me lo dijiste y yo...yo...te quiero mucho...  
Cuando acabaron la canción, todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron la merienda que habían preparado.  
-Bueno, ¿querrás jugar una partida al ajedrez, Taiki?  
-Claro, Amy, ¿blancas o negras?  
-Elegiré las blancas...  
-De acuerdo...  
-Esto...yo miraré cómo jugáis... - dijo Makoto.  
-Yaten, ¿luego vendrás conmigo afuera a jugar a las cartas?  
-Sí, si sólo es eso - dijo Yaten desconfiando.  
-Yo también quiero jugar a las cartas - dijo Rei.  
-Bombón, ¿querrás dar una vuelta conmigo? - le dijo Seiya a Bunny en un susurro.  
-Ehh...claro... - dijo Bunny sonrojada.  
Después de comer, todos se dispusieron a hacer lo que se habían propuesto.  
Por lo tanto, Seiya y Bunny fueron al parque de atracciones solos (de nuevo).  
-Esto me recuerda...a aquella vez que vinimos aquí...el año pasado...  
-Sí... (Bunny saca sus llaves, las cuales tienen el llavero de osito que le dio Seiya) mira...el osito...  
-Sí...era muy bonito...me dijiste que te gustaba mucho...lo cogí pero luego te lo di...Si supieras cuánto te quise...  
-¿Ahora ya no? - dijo Bunny desesperanzada.  
-Por supuesto que sí, bombón. Te quiero mucho...y... - dijo Seiya pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Bunny.  
-Seiya...terminé con Armando porque tú me gustabas, me di cuenta de que nuestro amor no sería eterno...porque me enamoré de ti. Poco después de que marchaste, me di cuenta de que te quería...pero no estaba segura...hasta hoy. Te quiero mucho, Seiya...demasiado...espero que no te vayas nunca más de mí...  
-...estoy sorprendido...me has dejado impresionado, bombón. ¿Me quieres y más que a tu ex-novio? Con lo que le querías a él... - dijo Seiya incrédulo.  
-Sí...ahora tú eres el único que me importa...¿te parecería bien hacernos una foto?  
-Pues, claro.  
-¿Nos puede hacer una foto? - preguntó Bunny a un chico joven al que no se le veía la cara.  
-Claro - dijo el chico haciéndoles la foto y pensando - Bunny...era él el que te gustaba...me alegro de que aún te quiera...espero que seáis felices...  
-Muchas gracias.  
-De nada - dijo el chico, que supongo que ya sabrán que era Armando, con un poco de tristeza.  
-Seiya...¿me llevarías a aquella discoteca a la que fuimos hace tiempo?  
-Claro, bombón. Vamos - dijo Seiya cogiendo la mano de Bunny.  
Cuando llegaron...  
-¡Yaten, baila conmigo! - dijo Minako.  
-Bueno...parece que todos han decidido venir aquí...  
-Es igual, bombón, vamos a bailar.  
-¡Sí!  
Allí estaban Amy y Taiki, Yaten y Minako, Rei y Fernando, Makoto y un chico desconocido y Seiya y Bunny bailando. Se percataron de la presencia de los demás pero no dijeron nada.  
-Gracias, Seiya.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por seguir queriéndome...no sé qué hubiera podido hacer si no me siguieras queriendo...te quiero tanto...  
-Yo también...bombón...espero que nuestro amor sí que sea eterno...  
-Eso espero...te amo, Seiya...  
-Yo también.  
En ese momento, apareció Chibi Chibi que había estado todo el tiempo cerca de ellos y murmuró:  
-Papá...mamá...- Chibi Chibi les observaba muy feliz.  
Se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso que duró mucho pero que para ellos duró poquísimo. A partir de este momento, comenzaron a ser novios y vivieron felices Seiya y sus hermanos en Tokyo.  


------------------------------------------------

Espero que este fanfic haya sido del agrado de todos. Es mi tercer fanfic de Sailor Moon. Cuando Chibi Chibi insinúa que sus padres son Seiya y Bunny, no quiero decir que sea verdad. De hecho, podría ser la hija de Chibi Usa...pero cuando apareció en la serie me dio la impresión de que podría ser la hija de Seiya y Bunny...espero que me perdonen...  
No tengo nada en contra con la relación de Bunny y Armando pero...me gusta más la de Bunny y Seiya y cómo hay pocos fanfics de ellos...  
Bueno, comentarios, críticas, etc. a mi email.


End file.
